1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child carriers and, more particularly, to a protective cover that fits over the child carrier and shields the child from projectiles such as stray balls during sporting events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infants and small children are often placed in child carriers while they are transported from one location to another. Most conventional child carriers are comprised of an open shell having two opposing side walls and a bottom panel covered with padding. The child is usually placed on the padded bottom panel of the carrier in a manner that leaves the child""s face and body openly exposed. These child carriers are also sometimes used as portable seats to hold small children when they are taken outdoors to events such as picnics or ball games. However, one disadvantage of seating infants and small children in such carriers during sporting events is that they are susceptible to being hit by projectiles such as stray balls. In particular, high speed stray balls can hit the child before the adult has time to react and remove the child from the path of the moving ball.
The prior art discloses a number of modified child carriers that have protective shields configured to protect children while they are seated in the carrier. However, these carriers are primarily designed to protect children from impact with airbags. For instance, the prior art discloses child carriers equipped with clear plastic doors that can be closed over the top opening of the carrier so as to completely enclose the child within the carrier. While such plastic covers will generally shield the child from airbags and most projectiles, they tend to reduce air circulation to the child and thus deprive the child of adequate ventilation and comfort. In particular, it can be quite uncomfortable for the child when the child is left outdoors in such an enclosure for an extended period of time on a hot day. Moreover, the child""s breath will likely fog the plastic cover thereby making it difficult for the child to see out and adults to see inside.
In certain instances, the plastic cover can also create a feeling of claustrophobia in some children when they realize that they cannot reach out beyond the sheet of plastic that is immediately adjacent their body. Furthermore, the plastic cover can also shatter upon impact when it is hit by certain high speed projectiles which may result in substantial injury to the child. Additionally, these modified child carriers typically have to be purchased separately as the conventional child carriers cannot be retrofitted to include such protective covers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for a protective cover for child carriers that will shield the child from flying projectiles and yet does not reduce the child""s ventilation and comfort. Furthermore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for a protective cover that can be easily retrofitted on most conventional child carriers. To this end there is a need for a protective cover that protects the child from flying projectiles, does not limit the child""s ventilation and comfort, and can be adapted for use on most conventional child carriers.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the child carrier protective cover of the present invention which is adapted to shield the child from projectiles such as balls, rocks, and the like while still providing the child with sufficient ventilation and comfort.
In one aspect, the protective cover comprises a rim that is adapted to surround a child seated in the child carrier. The protective cover further comprises a shield extending from the rim so as to form a concave shell and define a space therein. Preferably, the shield is sized to enclose the child in the space and protect the child from contact with projectiles. Furthermore, the shield defines a plurality of openings that extend substantially throughout the entire shield. The openings permit air to circulate therethrough and allow for improved visibility so that the child is visible to others while seated in the carrier.
In one embodiment, the rim of the protective cover comprises a first section defining a first plane and a second section defining a second plane wherein the first plane is tilted at an angle to the second plane. Preferably, the angle of tilt between the first and second planes defined by the rim is approximately 145 degrees. In another embodiment, the space defined by the shield is substantially rectangular and has a width of approximately 14.5-15 inches, a length of approximately 35-36 inches, and a maximum height of approximately 12.5 inches.
In yet another embodiment, the shield is comprised of a mesh formed by a network of wires. The mesh can be constructed of a known metal such as steel, aluminum and the like or a plastic material or a powder coated metal material. Furthermore, the mesh comprises substantially evenly spaced openings wherein each opening has an area of approximately 1 in2 while the space between adjacent openings is preferably {fraction (1/16)} inch, more preferably xe2x85x9 inch, more preferably xc2xc inch. Furthermore, the openings are configured to permit the child""s fingers and toes to extend out from the openings so as to provide the child with a sense of openness and contact with outside while still preventing entry of large projectiles such as balls.
In yet another embodiment, the protective cover further comprises at least one attachment device wherein the at least one attachment device is configured to detachably affix the cover to the child carrier. Preferably, the at least one attachment device comprises a first and second strap wherein the first strap is affixed to a front section of the rim and the second strap is affixed to a rear section of the rim.
In another aspect, the protective cover of the present invention comprises a rim that is adapted to rest on an outer periphery of the child carrier. The cover further comprises a network of wires extending from the rim so as to form a rigid mesh. Preferably, the mesh comprises a plurality of substantially evenly spaced openings so as to permit air to flow free therethrough. Preferably, the openings are also dimensioned to permit the child""s fingers and toes to reach out through the openings and make contact with outside. Furthermore, the cover also comprises a plurality of elastic straps that are configured to attach the cover to a child carrier. Preferably, the straps can be easily attached and removed from the frame of most conventional child carriers.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a child carrier having a protective cover. In one embodiment, the child carrier comprises an open shell having a plurality of side walls and a padded bottom panel that is adapted to receive a child. Furthermore, the child carrier comprises a protective cover having a rim, a network of wires extending from the rim so as to form a concave shield and define a space therein. Preferably, the protective cover is adapted to rest on an upper surface of the side walls of the open shell while the child is positioned on the padded bottom panel of the carrier. Preferably, the child is enclosed in the space defined by the network of wires so as to be protected from contact with projectiles. In addition to shielding the child, the network of wires also form a plurality of openings that permit air to circulate to the child.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a protective cover assembly for a child carrier wherein the assembly comprises an interlocking mesh of rigid wires defining a plurality of openings arranged in a pattern wherein the plurality of openings have a width of at least one inch. The cover assembly further comprises an attachment mechanism that attaches to the interlocking mesh of rigid wires and is adapted to engage with the child carrier so as to retain the interlocking mesh of rigid wires on the child carrier wherein the interlocking mesh of rigid wires when attached to the child carrier define an interior volume having a depth of at least 12.5 inches.
Advantageously, the child carrier protective cover of the present invention shields a child seated in the carrier from projectiles such as balls, rocks, and the like without reducing the ventilation or comfort of the child. In particular, the protective cover comprises a plurality of openings that are configured to permit air to flow freely therethrough while the cover shields the child from projectiles. Furthermore, the numerous openings in the cover provide the child with a sense of openness so that the child will not likely develop a feeling of claustrophobia. Moreover, the protective cover can be adapted for use on most conventional child carriers. These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the following drawings.